Ultimate Power of Another Sort
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Warning: SPOILERS for ML Origin. One-Shot When searching for magical artifacts, a man comes across a different book that leads him in a different direction. A search for a different set of magical artifacts to get his heart's desire.
**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

 **SPOILERS! SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

 **SPOILERS! SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

 **SPOILERS! SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

 **SPOILERS! SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

* * *

What _if: Gabriel had found a slightly different book of ancient Chinese legends and artifacts?_

* * *

Gabriel looked at the locket picture of his wife again, reminding himself of why he was on this quest.

Had it not been for Natalie's impeccable research for things to try to keep his son occupied during his lessons, Gabriel might never have stumbled across the legend of seven artifacts that could, when gathered, grant the bearer one wish.

He'd been tracking down leads on another set of legendary items known as "Miraculous stones."

Gabriel used his connections and lo and behold on display in a small museum half a world away was a curious artifact labeled the "Chi Shin Chuu." Translated that meant "Seven Star Ball." From there it was almost child's play to track down a majority of the other seven balls.

Which led to his present state where in a large cavern in the middle of no where he was face to face with a strange girl with blue hair holding a dragon ball in one hand and a strange compass like device in the other. She smiled before she turned to see Gabriel towering over her.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"I'd like that dragon ball, if you'd please," he said holding a hand out to her. She scoffed.

"I'd like all five of yours," she said, "It's almost a family tradition at this point."

"What would you even wish for?" Gabriel said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want a lifetime supply of chocolate or a super cool boyfriend," she said.

"How childish," Gabriel said, "I know exactly what I need those for, and I am willing to do most anything to get them." His tone had become menacing and the blue haired girl gulped a little,

"Wh-What's your wish?" she said.

"I simply want to be reunited with my wife," Gabriel said gripping the locket in his fist. The blue haired girl nodded before she pulled out a second dragon ball.

"That's a better wish than mine," she them to him, "Mom always said, when hunting dragon balls, if a wish was selfish it needed to be put aside for the ones based one love, unless it's the only way to stop a tyrant from ruling the world. Then be as selfish as you want."

Gabriel stared at the girl's odd words but took the dragon balls none the less. It was time to get going. He had a wish to make.

"Oh, right! Wait! Wait! Do you even know _how_ to summon the dragon?"

Gabriel stopped and tuned.

"What dragon?"

"The Eternal Dragon Shenron, The Earth Dragon God who grants the wishes of those who collect the _dragon_ balls. That dragon," the blue haired girl said.

"Go on," Gabriel said. He was impressed by the girl's tenacity even if it didn't quite make up for her shallow nature. Not unlike that child his son used to play with, oh what was her name? His wife had always been better with those sorts of things.

"You have to say, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you, arise Shenron!" the girl said, "Wait a second, aren't you Gabriel Agreste the best designer in the whole world?"

"And?" Gabriel said.

"I **_love_** your work! Drat! If i'd known I might have asked for a gown in exchange for those balls. Oh well. I suppose I can just beg Mom to get me one," she said. Gabriel reached into his jacket and pulled out a card and a pen followed.

"Call this number, and whenever they answer mention that I have authorized you to receive one free gown of your choice and that they can check with me personally if they don't want to cooperate," Gabriel said handing her the card.

Fair was fair. She gave him the key to making his wish. He'd grant her this simple request.

"Thank you!" she said, "Oh I'm Lin by the way. Lin Briefs."

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Briefs," Gabriel said. The blue haired girl giggled and flounced out the cavern. It was now time for his wish.

The ultimate dragon should be able to bestow ultimate power after all and with that he could realize his desire.

* * *

MP: It just sort of hit me after watching the origin episode that a book was how Bulma found out about the dragon balls so...

Lin's full name is Lingerie. She's Bulma's great-great-geat-great-great-great-great-granddaughter.

How this ties into the _Dragon Ball_ universe:

An evil man found the balls about nine hundred years ago. His first wish of the three he had was he wanted the world set back to medieval times. His second wish humans are the only sentient life forms. The final wish, no one would remember the technological advancements. His first wish wiped out the dinosaurs and all the other nifty tech and the third sent both the guardian of the Earth to another planet alongside all the anthropomorphic creatures. So long as he lives so do the balls. He found his way back, eventually, and it was too late to really undo the damage.


End file.
